huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Brendan
Brendan is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and'' Survivor: Micronesia. Survivor: Panama Brendan started the game in ''Survivor: Panama on the orange La Mina tribe. He and Thomas quickly made a friendship and promised to look out for each other, but needed more people in their group for the numbers. After losing the first immunity challenge, La Mina was one of three tribes that attended the Triple Tribal Council. Brendan and Thomas voted for Natalia who they considered a challenge liability, but Charlie was voted out. Brendan began to notice that the rest of the tribe was forming a large majority, and him and Thomas were becoming isolated apart from their much needed challenge strength. To cover his own ass in case the tribe lost again, Brendan talked to the tribe and threw Thomas under the bus behind his back. When La Mina lost again, Brendan tried to get the rest of the tribe to vote for Thomas, but Brendan was blindsided. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For his villainous gameplay in his first season, Brendan returned to the game for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. Brendan was then safe for 7 more days as the Heroes lost consecutive challenges and had to vote out Vanessa, Hayden, Summer and Skye in the process. Fearful for his position in the game, Brendan began to talk and tried to make an alliance with the girls. They took this as being two faced and voted out Brendan on Day 10 when they lost the next immunity challenge. Voting History Survivor: Micronesia The two seasons of quick and aggressive gameplay landed Brendan a spot as a favourite on the Malakal tribe of Survivor: Micronesia. The favourites lost the first immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. For already being a Sole Survivor, some of the castaways voted out Brendan's ally, Cherry. They won the next two challenges, meaning the fans had to send two castaways home. On Day 11, Brendan's other ally, Priya was also voted out for her previous style of gameplay. Brendan made it to the tribe switch and joined the Airai tribe. They were put with setbacks by being less physical, having to send home Axel and Mason. Kaylee being medically evacuated also reduced Airai's numbers. However, Brendan held the majority and was able to make the merge. Cecilia, Ricardo, Rachel, Xenia and Brendan formed their own alliance after Gloss' elimination and voted out Arthur. This was only a one-time alliance because Cecilia, Xenia and Jaclyn chose who they wanted to vote out for the next 5 tribal councils, leaving Brendan to guess with his votes. At this point, it was the three girls and Brendan. With the help of Cecilia and Xenia, the trio blindsided Jaclyn for fear of a tie. Cecilia won the final immunity and chose to bring Brendan because of his goat-like gameplay. He received no votes to win at the Final Tribal Council and was crowned the runner-up. Voting History Trivia *Brendan is the highest ranking member of the Malakal tribe. *Despite being a three time player, Brendan has never been a member of the jury. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways